staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
15 Maja 2009
TVP 1 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Codzienne przypadki wesołej gromadki - Dar, odc. 9 (The Gift); serial animowany kraj prod.Irlandia (2006); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Domisiowe Bajki - Przepraszalski; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Papież Benedykt XVI w Ziemi Świętej - transmisja z nawiedzenia Grobu Pańskiego; STEREO 10:10 Detektyw Foyle III - Francuska sztuczka (Foyle's War III, ep. 1, The French Drop) 93'; serial kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2004); wyk.:Michael Kitchen, Honeysuckle Weeks, Anthony Howell, Julian Ovenden; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Agrobiznes; STEREO 12:20 Kurs na zysk; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:35 Plebania - odc. 1295; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:00 Klan - odc. 1683 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1828; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:55 Seans 58'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Maria Dłużewska; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 15:10 Pogoda; STEREO 15:15 Szkoda gadać - odc. 65; program rozrywkowy; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:40 Śmiechu warte - odc. 642; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:05 Moda na sukces - odc. 4361 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4576); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:30 Moda na sukces - odc. 4362 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 4577); serial kraj prod.USA (2005); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:00 Teleexpress - txt str.777; STEREO 17:20 Rozmowa Jedynki; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Klan - odc. 1688 - txt str.777; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 1829; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Plebania - odc. 1300; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:55 300 % normy - pytanie 36; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Smerfetka wróżką, odc. 200 (Soothsayer Smurfette); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt str.777; STEREO 19:55 Sport - txt str.777; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda - txt str.777; STEREO 20:20 Piątkowe kino akcji - Ptaszek na uwięzi (Bird on a Wire) - txt str.777 105'; komedia kraj prod.USA (1989); reż.:John Badham; wyk.:Mel Gibson, Goldie Hawn, David Carradine; Dla małoletnich od lat 16 22:20 Dynastia Tudorów - odc. 4 (Tudors, The, ep. 4) - (również w TVP HD); txt str.777; serial kraj prod.Irlandia, Kanada, USA (2007); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:30 Mocne kino nocne - W sidłach opętania (Heaven's Pond(Devil's Pond)) 88'; thriller kraj prod.USA (2003); reż.:Joel Viertel; wyk.:Kip Pardue, Tara Reid, Meredith Baxter, Dan Gunther; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:05 Zakręcone historie - Gry miłosne (Two Twisted, ep. 5 Love Crimes); serial kraj prod.Australia (2006); STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 01:30 INPUT. Wplątani w porno (Operation X - Tricked Into Porn) 40'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Dania (2006); reż.:Kasper Vilsmark; STEREO, 16:9, Dozwolone od lat 18 02:15 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 05:50 Złotopolscy - odc. 231 Przestrogi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:20 Dwójka Dzieciom - Kacper - Klasowa oferma (Casper ep. Dead Of The Class); serial animowany kraj prod.USA (1996); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:45 Dwójka Dzieciom - Dziwne przygody Koziołka Matołka - odc. 10 Łakomy traper; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:55 TELEZAKUPY 07:35 M jak miłość - odc. 434; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Pytanie na śniadanie - w tym: Panorama 9:35; Pogoda 9:00, 10:10; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:50 Nowi przyjaciele (Venner for livet) 85'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Norwegia, Dania (2005); reż.:Anne Naess; wyk.:Ingar Helme Gimle, Thorbjorn Haar, Sunaina Jassal; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Czy telewizja to wróg naszych dzieci? (Is Tv bad for my kids?) 27' kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:00 Dolina Kreatywna - co słychać? (88); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:05 Koło fortuny - odc. 126; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 MASH - odc. 177 (MASH (s. VIII, 610 Good Bye Radar p. 1)); serial komediowy kraj prod.USA (1979); Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - konkurs; STEREO 14:10 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 8; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:45 Rajskie klimaty - odc. 9; serial obyczajowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Tak to leciało! - (38); teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:15 Uważaj na kioskarza - (8); program satyryczny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:45 Kabaretowy Klub Kanapowy - Paranienormalni górą; program kabaretowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Magazyn Ekstraklasy - Szybka piłka - kulisy; STEREO 17:50 Hit Generator Mix - prezentacje - 13; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Program lokalny; STEREO 18:30 Panorama; STEREO 18:55 Sport Telegram; STEREO 18:59 Pogoda; STEREO 19:05 Dzieciaki górą - odc. 24; teleturniej; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Kocham Cię Polsko - Rozgrzewka (10); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:10 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 369 Intuicja matki - (również w TVP HD); serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Kocham Cię Polsko - (10); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kocham Cię Polsko - Extra (10); zabawa quizowa; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 HIT GENERATOR - (12); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 HIT GENERATOR - finał (12); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:40 INPUT 2009 ; relacja; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:50 Czas na miłość - W zastępstwie taty (Replacing dad) 87'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Joyce Chopra; wyk.:Mary McDonnell, William Russ, Jack Coleman; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:20 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 6:00 Żar młodości - odc. 179, serial obyczajowy, USA 2001 7:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 7:15 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 8:00 Świat według Kiepskich - Kara Mustafa - odc. 97, Polska 2001 8:45 Świat według Kiepskich - W pale się nie mieści - odc. 98, Polska 2001 9:15 Rodzina zastępcza - Kino - odc. 91, Polska 2001 9:45 Rodzina zastępcza - Talent kulinarny - odc. 92, Polska 2001 10:15 Miodowe lata - Obiecujący młody człowiek - odc. 53, Polska 1998-2001 11:00 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zmartwychwstały - odc. 58, Polska 2009 11:30 Samo życie - odc. 1282, Polska 2009 12:00 Najśmieszniejsze momenty świata - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2009 13:00 Tajemniczy element - odc. 7, Kanada, USA 2000 14:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 913, Polska 2009 14:45 Świat według Kiepskich - Titanic - odc. 99, Polska 2001 15:15 Świat według Kiepskich - Sto lat - odc. 100, Polska 2001 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Prognoza pogody 16:15 Interwencja - magazyn reporterów 16:30 Malanowski i partnerzy - Zemsta po kaukasku - odc. 68, Polska 2009 17:00 Ostry dyżur - odc. 48, USA 2005 18:00 Pierwsza miłość - odc. 914, Polska 2009 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Prognoza pogody 19:30 Samo życie - odc. 1283, Polska 2009 20:00 Anioł stróż - komedia sensacyjna, USA 2005 22:00 Studio LOTTO 22:10 Sztuki walki - Konfrontacja Sztuk Walki 0:05 D jak Deshu - thriller, Indie 2005 2:25 Nagroda gwarantowana - teleturniej 3:25 Tajemnice losu - program rozrywkowy, Polska 2008 4:25 Zakazana kamera - program rozrywkowy TVN 5:35 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 5:55 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 7:00 Granie na śniadanie - program rozrywkowy 8:00 Brzydula - odc. 147, Polska 2009 8:30 Dzień dobry TVN - magazyn kulturalny 11:00 Kuchenne koszmary - odc. 10, reality show, USA, Wielka Brytania 2007 12:05 Mango - magazyn reklamowy 12:35 Na Wspólnej - odc. 1137, Polska 2009 13:05 Detektywi - Co teraz? Polska 2009 13:35 Detektywi - Eksperyment Polska 2009 14:05 Salon gry - program rozrywkowy 14:45 Kobra - oddział specjalny - odc. 11, Niemcy 1997 15:45 Rozmowy w toku - Czy chłopak z liceum nadaje się do poważnego związku? 16:55 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny, Polska 2009 17:55 Brzydula - odc. 148, Polska 2009 18:25 Detektywi - Pomóż mi Polska 2009 19:00 Fakty 19:30 Sport 19:40 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 20:00 Superkino - Lara Croft Tomb Raider: Kolebka życia - film przygodowy, USA, Niemcy, Japonia, Wielka Brytania, Holandia 2003 22:30 Atak pająków - horror, USA, Australia 2002 0:30 Kuba Wojewódzki - talk-show 1:30 Uwaga! - magazyn reporterów 1:50 Nocne granie - program rozrywkowy 3:10 Rozmowy w toku - Czy chłopak z liceum nadaje się do poważnego związku? 4:05 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30, 7:00, 7:30; Pogoda 6:05, 6:32, 7:05, 7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:50 Leksykon PRL; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:15 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:35 Kuchcikowo - gotowanie na ekranie - Sałatki; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:45 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:00 Żegnaj, Rockefeller odc. 8; serial przygodowy TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:25 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 14 - Jak szybko biegać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:30 Laboratorium XXI wieku; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:50 Pomorskie krajobrazy - Czyste dorzecze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:35 Z daleka, a z bliska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Polska z bocznej drogi - Sarmacka ars moriendi; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Plebania - odc. 1294; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Na dobry początek - KOMBI ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 13:00 Tumor Witkacego 106'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1985); reż.:Grzegorz Dubowski; wyk.:Janusz Zakrzeński, Jerzy Bińczycki, Marek Barbasiewicz, Anna Seniuk, Edyta Klapwyk, Laura Łącz, Krzysztof Xhamiec; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:50 Nasze dzieci; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Okna sztuki; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 Męska przygoda; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:50 HIT GENERATOR - (11); widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 E - lementarz; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:15 Bajkonurrr, czyli w świecie książek dla dzieci; magazyn; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Afisz - Klejnocki, Rozstaje Europy; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Pucuł i Grzechu - odc. 13 - Jak opowiadać sny; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:05 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 18:25 Hity satelity; STEREO 18:45 Plebania - odc. 1294; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:15 Dobranocka - Noddy - odc. 38 - Spadająca gwiazdka (Catch a Falling Star); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:15 Klan - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:40 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 364 Tajemnicza śmierć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:35 Porozmawiaj z... - Wspomnienia smaków miłości i serdeczności.; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Uwaga - Premiera! - Pręgi 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Jan Frycz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Wacław Adamczyk, Borys Szyc, Alan Andersz, Leszek Piskorz, Jan Peszek, Dorota Kamińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 23:35 Opole 2008 na bis - Opolowanie - kabareton ; koncert; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 24:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:10 Pogoda Info Wieczór; STEREO 00:13 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 4. Mołdawia - W drodze (15); magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:35 Na dobry początek - KOMBI ; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:50 Plebania - odc. 1294; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Noddy - odc. 38 - Spadająca gwiazdka (Catch a Falling Star); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1673; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Na dobre i na złe - odc. 364 Tajemnicza śmierć; serial TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:15 Porozmawiaj z... - Wspomnienia smaków miłości i serdeczności.; talk-show; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 03:45 Hity satelity; STEREO 04:00 Petersburscy Polacy; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 04:20 Pucuł i Grzechu odc.12 - Jak skakać; serial animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:25 Uwaga - Premiera! - Pręgi 88'; dramat kraj prod.Polska (2004); reż.:Magdalena Piekorz; wyk.:Michał Żebrowski, Jan Frycz, Agnieszka Grochowska, Wacław Adamczyk, Borys Szyc, Alan Andersz, Leszek Piskorz, Jan Peszek, Dorota Kamińska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 06:00 Zakończenie dnia